fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass Crusade 3
Carddass Crusade 3 is a crossover role-playing game for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS developed and published by Namco Bandai Games. The game is a squeal of Carddass Crusade 2 and a part of the Carddass series. The game was released on June 15, 2011. Series List *Dexter's Laboratory *The Powerpuff Girls *Samurai Jack *Codename: Kids Next Door *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Chowder (Debut) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Debut) *Mobile Suit Gundam *SD Gundam Gaiden (Debut) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Turn A Gundam *Superior Defender Gundam Force (Debut) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00F (Debut) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 (Debut) *SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors (Debut) Characters Cartoon Network Chowder (Debut) *Chowder Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh One Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Debut) *Flapjack The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Samurai Jack *Jack Sunrise Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable/Quattro Bageena *Hayato Kobayashi *Bright Noa SD Gundam Gaiden (Debut) *Knight Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Kou Uraki *Anavel Gato Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Shiro Amada *Aina Sahalin *Ginias Sahalin (NPC) Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack *Sochie Heim *Harry Ord *Gym Ghingnham (NPC) Superior Defender Gundam Force (Debut) *Shute *Captain Gundam *Bakunetsumaru *Zero Mobile Suit Gundam 00F (Debut) *Fon Spaak Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 (Debut) *Hugues Courand SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors (Debut) *Ryuubi Gundam *Kan-u Gundam *Chouhi Gundam Cast English Cast *Troy Baker - Knight Gundam *Emilie Brown - Aina Sahalin *Richard Cansino - Hayato Kobayashi *Shannon Casorso - Sochie Heim *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh One *Doug Erholtz - Captain Gundam *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Jennifer Hale - Zero *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena *Nicky Jones - Chowder *Phil LaMarr - Jack *Lex Lang - Ginias Sahalin, Hugues Courand *Yuri Lowenthal - Bakunetsumaru, Ryuubi Gundam *Sean Marquette - Mac *Candi Milo - Dexter *Annika Odegard - Loran Cehack *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Michelle Ruff - Shute *Chris Sabat - Harry Ord *Patrick Seitz - Chouhi Gundam, Gym Ghingnham *Christopher Corey Smith - Bright Noa *Steve Staley - Kan-u Gundam, Shiro Amada *Paul Stephen - Kou Uraki *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Kirk Thornton - Anavel Gato *Eric Vale - Fon Spaak Japanese Cast *Kaori Asoh - Blossom *Susumu Chiba - Bakunetsumaru *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Sho Hayami - Ginias Sahalin *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Shiro Amada *Ryo Horikawa - Kou Uraki *Shuichi Ikeda - Char Aznable/Quattro Bageena *Yukiko Ikeda - Buttercup *Tetsu Inada - Harry Ord *Kikuko Inoue - Aina Sahalin *Yūki Kaji - Ryuubi Gundam *Hiroshi Kamiya - Captain Gundam *Masayuki Katou - Chouhi Gundam *Ayumi Kita - Dexter *Takehito Koyasu - Gym Ghingham *Yasunori Matsumoto - Knight Gundam *Akino Murata - Sochie Heim *Yuuka Nanri - Bubbles *Ken Narita - Bright Noa *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Fon Spaak *Akio Ōtsuka - Anavel Gato *Romi Park - Loran Cehack, Shute *Mitsuki Saiga - Zero *Noriaki Sugiyama - Bloo *Kiyonobu Suzuki - Hayato Kobayashi *Masakazu Suzuki - Numbuh One *Hana Takeda - Chowder *Hiroki Tōchi - Hugues Courand *Makoto Tsumura - Mac *Takashi Ukaji - Jack *Kappei Yamaguchi - Flapjack *Hiroki Yasumoto - Kan-u Gundam Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers